1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns providing previews of video content. More particularly, the present invention is related to detecting events within the video content and displaying previews of the events.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a viewer is watching a program such as a television show, a typically viewer may be curious about other programs that might be also available. For example, the viewer may be interested in another television show or a sports match. Systems exist for the viewer to bring up another video window that can show what is currently playing on another program. For example, picture-in-picture can provide some of this functionality. Other solutions include having a brief description of other available video content or a still image of the video content.
Most presently available video content recorders are unable, however, to analyze the incoming content in real-time with respect to events depicted within such content.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods of network-based previews.